Eternal Halcyon
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, No pair, Bromance, #BBBMonthlyChallenge #TaufanAppreciationWeek. "Kebahagiaan itu apa? Selama ini aku kerap menanyakan hal yang sama, hingga hari itu tiba. Tapi kini, aku tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi, karena jawabannya sudah ada padaku...selama ini," *Summary X"D* *Niat RnR?*


**Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy by Monsta, I own nothing except this story**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: AU, No pair, No super power, OOC (maybe), Brotherly Fluff, POV berubah-ubah, Sok-sok nge-drama X'D, dsb…**

 **Interested? Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Mungkin banyak diantara kita yang tidak memikirkannya, tapi sebenarnya, banyak hal di sekitar kita yang sejujurnya patut dipertanyakan.**_

 _ **Salah satunya adalah, bagaimana manusia bisa mendapat kebahagiaan?**_

 _ **Pertanyaan itu selalu bersemayam di kepalaku, mengalihkan perhatianku, membuatku penasaran…**_

 _ **Apa itu bahagia?**_

.

.

.

" _Kak Taufan, sebenarnya kenapa kakak selalu tersenyum?" Boboiboy Solar, 12 tahun, menghampiri salah satu saudara kembarnya yang sedang duduk membaca sebuah komik._

 _Boboiboy Taufan yang tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu oleh sang adik langsung berhenti membaca lembaran dialog dalam komiknya._

" _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?" tanya balik Taufan penasaran._

 _"Aku…hanya penasaran. Soalnya manusia yang aku tau memiliki berbagai macam emosi, tapi kelihatannya yang paling dominan pada Kak Taufan adalah kebahagiaan. Apa ada alasannya?" tanya Solar panjang lebar._

" _Hmm...kenapa yah? Aku juga tidak tau, hahaha…" Taufan menyahut ringan. Kedua manik safirnya kembali fokus pada lembaran komiknya._

" _Hee? Masa nggak tau sih," Solar cemberut dengan reaksi dari sang kakak._

 _Taufan tertawa kecil, "Mau gimana lagi…semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi yang jelas…aku tersenyum karena aku senang, itu saja," ucapnya._

 _Solar cemberut, tampak tak puas dengan jawaban sang kakak kedua._

 _"Aku tetap tidak mengerti," gumamnya._

" _Well, suatu hari nanti, mungkin kau akan mengerti. Jika memang kau berniat mencari jawabannya," sahut Taufan sekenanya. Senyuman masih belum hilang dari parasnya._

 _Solar menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah…terserah Kak Taufan saja," ucapnya menyerah._

 _Bicara dengan Taufan memang membutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga ekstra. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Halilintar selalu naik darah setiap kali mengobrol dengan Taufan._

 _Ya sudahlah…_

 _Mungkin suatu hari dia pasti akan menemukan jawabannya._

* * *

Rasanya…seperti baru kemarin aku mengatakan hal itu, tapi nyatanya…sampai sekarang aku masih belum tau apa jawabannya.

 _ **Dan mungkin…aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun 2012, saat kami bertujuh menginjak 13 tahun, bencana itu terjadi.

Karyawisata sekolah, kegiatan yang wajib diikuti oleh siswa SMP kelas 2 di SMP Pulau Rintis, dimana kecelakaan mengerikan itu terjadi.

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas…

Salah satu bus yang di sewa oleh sekolah, meledak karena tangki bocor.

Bus itu adalah bus yang dinaiki oleh salah satu kakakku, Boboiboy Taufan.

Ah, semuanya kacau…tapi satu hal yang aku syukuri, dari segelintir manusia yang selamat, Kak Taufan termasuk di dalamnya.

Tapi…

"A-amnesia?" aku bisa mengingat bagaimana kagetnya Kak Gempa begitu mendengar laporan dari dokter yang menangani Kak Taufan.

"Iya. Pasien mengalami benturan yang bisa dibilang…sangat parah. Mungkin…nyawa nya tidak bisa diselamatkan jika seandainya dia terlambat sedikit saja dibawa ke sini," sahut sang dokter.

"T-tapi…berapa lama amnesia nya itu, dokter…?" tanya Kak Gempa lagi. Kelihatannya Kakakku itu masih berusaha untuk berharap.

Aku bisa melihat sang dokter menghela napas, terlihat berat untuk menjawab.

"Sayang sekali, amnesia yang dideritanya berbeda dengan sekedar kehilangan ingatan jangka pendek. Amnesia yang dideritanya cukup berat, dan mungkin saja…terancam akan permanen," ucap sang dokter, terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Menurut yang kami teliti sejauh ini, hal yang diingat olehnya hanyalah bagaimana menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, membaca, dan mungkin…berbicara. Kami akan memberikan laporan lebih lanjut nanti," lanjut sang dokter sambil menyerahkan dokumen berisi laporan mengenai kondisi Kak Taufan, dan Kak Gempa menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang ingin ini terjadi, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi.

 _ **Dan semuanya…tidak bisa diulang kembali.**_

Aku ingat semuanya.

Aku ingat betapa kusutnya wajah Kak Halilintar, syok nya Kak Gempa, Kak Blaze yang berteriak tidak terima, Kak Ice yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dan Kak Thorn yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Sedangkan aku sendiri…

Ironisnya, aku lupa seperti seperti apa reaksiku hari itu.

Tapi yang pasti, semenjak hari itu, semuanya berubah.

Dan aku…tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

" _Hey, Solar…kau masih penasaran?" Taufan muncul tiba-tiba sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Solar yang sedang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya._

" _Uhh…Kak Taufan menganggu. Ah, soal itu…" Solar tidak lagi memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku di pangkuannya._

" _Begini deh, menurutmu, kebahagiaan itu apa?" tanya Taufan sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Solar._

 _Sang adik yang memakai setelan serba putih tersebut terdiam sebentar. Keningnya berkerut, tanda sedang berpikir keras._

" _Umm…saat aku mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas? Ah, tidak juga…itu sudah biasa. Umm…saat aku berhasil mengajari Kak Thorn matematika…?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Taufan yang melihat tingkah laku Solar yang menurutnya lucu itu hanya tertawa._

" _Wow, kau serius sekali. Typical Solar~" Taufan mengerling jahil kemudian kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala sang adik bungsu._

" _Manusia biasanya akan tersenyum jika merasa senang bukan? Atau…apa manusia merasa senang dan itu membuat mereka tersenyum?" Solar menatap bingung ke arah Taufan yang masih setia dengan senyum lebarnya._

" _Aku tak paham, Kak Taufan," sahut Solar singkat._

 _Taufan tertawa lagi, "Yah, kurasa akan ada saatnya kau mengerti nanti, Solar," ucapnya._

" _Hah? Lagi-lagi seperti itu," desah Solar, mulai kesal dengan perilaku kakak keduanya tersebut, sedangkan Taufan sendiri kembali tertawa melihat reaksi tidak puas dari sang adik._

.

.

.

2013.

Sudah setahun semenjak kecelakaan itu, semuanya tetap sama.

Semenjak Kak Taufan bukan lagi Kak Taufan, semuanya ikut berubah seolah-olah kenangan menyenangkan yang pernah kami lalui bersama itu tidak pernah ada.

Tidak ada lagi yang namanya senyuman.

Kak Halilintar semakin dingin dan kerap menyendiri.

Kak Gempa masih terlihat lembut dan perhatian, tapi tatapan matanya tidak pernah secerah dulu.

Kak Blaze semakin sering membuat masalah di sekolah.

Kak Ice menjadi lebih pendiam.

Kak Thorn tidak pernah terlihat senang lagi, bahkan saat berhadapan dengan tanaman-tanaman favoritnya.

Sedangkan aku…

Jujur saja, aku tidak yakin ada perubahan yang berarti padaku.

Tapi…aku benar-benar gundah, karena sekarang aku tak akan pernah menemukan jawaban itu.

.

.

.

"Solar, kamu tolong antarkan makan siang Kak Taufan ke kamarnya ya. Aku masih harus membereskan ruang makan," ucap Kak Gempa sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi sepiring nasi dan lauk beserta segelas air.

"Baiklah…" aku menyahut sekenanya kemudian pergi menuju kamar Kak Taufan yang terletak paling dekat dengan tangga menuju lantai dua.

Yah, semenjak mengalami amnesia, Kak Taufan tidak lagi makan bersama kami.

Itu karena Kak Taufan sulit beradaptasi dengan suasana 'baru', apalagi Kak Taufan sama sekali tidak ingat apapun, bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kak? Ini makan siangnya," ucapku pelan sambil membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Pemandangan di kamar ini sama seperti yang dilihat kami sebelumnya.

Kak Taufan, yang hanya memakai piyama tanpa topi biru kesayangannya, duduk diam di tempat tidur sambil menatap jauh ke arah jendela.

Tatapan mata yang masih sama.

Kosong…seperti langit biru tanpa awan, atau mungkin langit biru yang dihiasi awan kelabu.

Kak Taufan hanya melirikku sebentar, kemudian membiarkan ku meletakkan makan siangnya di atas nakas tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Kata dokter, meski tidak kehilangan kemampuan bicara, Kak Taufan tetap tidak bisa berbicara akibat trauma yang dimilikinya selain amnesia tersebut.

Hal itu semakin membuat kami terpuruk.

Kak Taufan itu, ceria, berisik, dan jahil.

Melihat Kak Taufan yang seperti ini rasanya…seperti melihat orang lain.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya seperti boneka berjiwa yang enggan merasakan kehidupan.

Hampa.

Karena Kak Taufan yang tidak tersenyum, membuat kami juga ikut kehilangan senyuman kami.

Kebahagiaan, adalah satu kata yang kini tidak kami miliki.

Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat biasa.

"Dimakan ya, kak. Aku…pergi dulu," ucapku kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Yah, paling tidak Kak Taufan masih memiliki nafsu makan meskipun sedikit.

Selama setahun ini, Kak Taufan sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Alasannya karena, amnesianya membuatnya tidak bisa menyerap informasi baru dan kerap melupakan hal-hal yang diajarkan padanya.

Intinya, Kak Taufan kemungkinan menderita amnesia permanen.

Dan itu…bukanlah berita yang menyenangkan.

 _ **Karena Kak Taufan saat ini bukan hidup, tapi juga tidak mati.**_

 _ **Benar-benar hampa.**_

* * *

" _Hey, Kak Taufan…coba lihat ini," dengan terburu-buru, Solar berlari ke arah Taufan yang sedang tertawa-tawa di depan televisi._

" _Ada apa, Solar? Kau kayak kebakaran jenggot tau," ucap Taufan sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir di mata kanannya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa._

" _Kak Taufan, aku membeli ini…yang mungkin saja bisa membantuku," Solar mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul abu-abu dengan dua symbol berlawanan, yang dikenal dengan gambar manusia tersenyum dan sedih._

" _12 Week Happiness Program…?" gumam Taufan yang sibuk meneliti judul yang tertera di sampul tersebut._

" _Err…kau tidak seharusnya repot-repot melakukan ini, Solar," Taufan kembali tertawa._

" _Tapi aku sangat ingin tau jawabannya," sahut Solar kesal karena lagi-lagi Taufan menertawakannya._

" _Yah, tapi kau kan tidak harus repot-repot segala, sampai mencari buku nya," ucap Taufan yang berusaha meredakan tawanya._

" _Ya udah, kalo gitu simpan saja ya. Siapa tau buku itu akan berguna suatu hari nanti," lanjutnya._

 _Solar menghela napas._

 _Apa mungkin tidak seharusnya ya, dia ingin mencaritahu apa itu kebahagiaan sampai sejauh ini?_

* * *

 _ **Kebahagiaan itu apa?**_

 _ **Aku sangat ingin tau jawabannya…tapi aku tidak bisa.**_

 _ **Tidak akan pernah bisa tau jawabannya.**_

 _ **Karena kebahagiaan itu sendiri sudah tidak ada.**_

 _ **Lenyap, seolah terbang tertiup angin dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.**_

.

.

.

"Thorn, kau tidak memakan salad buahmu?" tegur Kak Gempa yang heran melihat Kak Thorn yang tidak sedikit pun menyentuh salad buah yang menjadi makanan penutup kesukaannya.

"Aku…aku sedang tidak ingin makan buah," gumam Kak Thorn pelan.

"Tapi tetap dimakan ya. Aku…sudah membuatkannya untukmu," sahut Kak Gempa, terlihat tidak benar-benar niat menyuruh Kak Thorn untuk memakan salad buahnya.

Di ruang tengah yang sunyi itu, ada Kak Gempa yang mengerjakan tugas sekolah, Kak Ice tidur di sofa, Kak Thorn diam di karpet sambil bermain-main dengan salah satu tanamannya, Kak Blaze yang hanya duduk diam disamping Kak Gempa, serta aku sendiri yang fokus menonton film di Televisi.

Meski kami semua ada di satu ruangan yang sama, rasanya tetap sangat sunyi karena masing-masing dari kami memang tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing.

"Hiks…Kak Gempa…aku…aku…"

Yah, hingga Kak Thorn tiba-tiba saja menangis. Bahunya tampak bergetar hebat.

"Aku…merindukan Kak Taufan…" isaknya dengan air mata mengalir deras sampai beberapa menetes ke tanamannya.

Kak Gempa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadinya sibuk menulis di buku catatannya, dan aku bisa melihat Kak Blaze menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku juga, Thorn…aku juga…" Kak Gempa memejamkan matanya erat-erat, terlihat berusaha untuk tidak ikut menangis.

"Kenapa…kenapa harus Kak Taufan…ini tidak adil!" Kak Blaze meninju bantal sofa di sampingnya.

"Kita sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi…selain mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Kak Taufan…" gumam Kak Gempa dengan lirih.

Kak Blaze terus berteriak frustasi, sedangkan Kak Gempa yang akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Kak Ice berbaring membelakangi kami, tapi melihat bahu nya yang bergetar pelan, membuatku menyadari bahwa Kak Ice sebenarnya tidak tidur.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana Kak Halilintar, dia…sudah tidak pernah lagi berkumpul bersama kami semenjak insiden itu.

Dan tidak ada yang berusaha menghiburnya.

Karena kami sendiri…juga butuh dihibur.

 _ **Dan seseorang yang biasanya mengeluarkan kita dari kesedihan, sudah tidak ada lagi.**_

.

.

.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat bagaimana keempat kakak kembarku tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Berusaha untuk tidak ikut menangis, aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja, mengabaikan televisi yang masih menyala, dan aku yakin tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau repot-repot mematikannya.

Ada alasan kenapa Kak Gempa sering menyuruhku mengantarkan makanan pada Kak Taufan.

Itu karena diantara kami, aku yang paling bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk bersikap biasa dan tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang mungkin saja bisa semakin merusak ingatan Kak Taufan.

Itu sebabnya, meski tidak ada gunanya, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Selama enam bulan pertama, kami semua sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki ingatan Kak Taufan.

Tapi satu-satunya perkembangan hanyalah Kak Taufan yang sudah bisa makan sendiri.

Sisanya?

Tidak ada gunanya.

Sama seperti kartu memori yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai, ingatan Kak Taufan sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Laporan dokter pun tidak ada perkembangan.

Akhirnya di bulan ke tujuh, kakak-kakakku menyerah dan membiarkan Kak Taufan sendiri.

Tapi tidak denganku.

Itu karena…aku masih punya satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Dan aku tak akan berhenti sampai bisa mendapatkan jawabannya.

* * *

"Kak Taufan…?" aku bergumam pelan kemudian melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya.

Kak Taufan masih sama, tetap diam di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap pemandangan dari jendela.

Benar-benar seperti boneka bernyawa yang tidak punya gairah hidup…

"Kak, aku…aku tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa, hanya saja…aku ingin Kak Taufan mendengarku," gumamku sambil mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja belajarnya.

Kamarnya masih sama seperti dulu.

Banyak stiker, buku komik, game, dan skateboard. Hanya saja, kamarnya menjadi lebih rapi karena Kak Gempa sempat merapikan kamar ini sebelum ditempati kembali oleh Kak Taufan.

 _ **Aku sengaja mengatakan 'mendengar' bukan 'mendengarkan', karena kedua kata tersebut memiliki makna yang berbeda.**_

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Kak Taufan, aku kembali melanjutkan, "Kelihatannya bukan hanya kakak saja yang amnesia, karena kami pun juga lupa…bagaimana caranya tersenyum,"

Kak Taufan tak membalas, seperti yang sudah kuduga.

Tapi aku yakin Kak Taufan mendengarku, jadi aku tetap lanjut bicara.

Karena tujuanku ke sini juga bukan untuk berbicara dengan Kak Taufan.

"Kak Halilintar, Kak Gempa, Kak Blaze, Kak Ice, dan Kak Thorn…terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang…mereka sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sedangkan aku…" aku mencopot kacamata jingga yang selalu menghiasi mataku.

"Aku…aku tidak merasa berbeda, aku tetaplah diriku…tapi kenapa…aku merasa gundah seperti ini…?" aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat, sampai aku bisa merasa darah sedikit merembes dari bibirku.

"Aku…tidak berhasil menemukan jawabannya, dan tidak hanya itu, aku bahkan sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku cari…" bisa kurasakan bahu ku mulai bergetar.

"Kak…sebenarnya aku ini menginginkan apa? Senyuman…ataukah kebahagiaan…atau keduanya…?" aku bergumam lirih, tidak peduli lagi jika tampangku sekarang sangat menyedihkan.

 _ **Tapi anehnya, tak ada setetes pun air mata yang mengalir dari mataku.**_

"Maaf sudah mengganggu, kak. Aku…pergi dulu," akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi karena mungkin saja kehadiranku disini hanya akan membuat Kak Taufan merasa terganggu.

 _Puk!_

"Eh…?" aku yang baru saja mau membuka pintu kamar, kembali terdiam di tempat melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Kak Taufan beralih menatapku.

Mata birunya yang kosong menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatku terkejut.

Kak Taufan terus menatapku, seolah memintaku untuk mendekat.

Jadi dengan ragu, aku memutuskan untuk menutup pintu dan kembali duduk di depan meja belajar kakakku yang dulunya jahil tersebut.

* * *

" _Kak Taufan, apa sebenarnya bahagia itu memiliki penjelasan yang relatif…?"_

" _Hmm? Menurutmu?"_

" _Ah, berhentilah membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, kak. Itu menyebalkan,"_

" _Ahahaha, maaf…habisnya aku tidak tau kau sangat bersungguh-sungguh soal itu,"_

" _Habisnya…aku penasaran,"_

" _Yah…seperti itulah Solar. Jika memang 'bahagia' itu relatif, menurutmu sendiri, bahagia itu apa?"_

" _Eh…?"_

" _Bahagia menurut Solar itu, seperti apa?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya._

.

.

.

"Kak Taufan…ini kan…" aku hanya bisa terkejut melihat Kak Taufan ternyata sejak tadi menggenggam sebuah buku yang sangat ku kenali.

12 Week Happiness Program.

Buku yang dulu ku beli demi mencari kebenaran soal apa itu bahagia.

Apa selama ini Kak Taufan membaca buku itu tanpa kami sadari?

Masih dalam keadaan bingung dan terkejut, aku semakin salah tingkah melihat Kak Taufan tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyerahkan buku di tangannya padaku.

"Kakak…ingin aku membacakan ini?" tanyaku dengan ragu, tapi sejurus kemudian aku kembali terpana karena Kak Taufan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, hampir tak terlihat jika tidak diperhatikan dengan teliti.

Aku menghela napas, kemudian memakai kembali kacamataku dan mengiyakan permintaan kakakku.

Rasanya aneh…

Tapi aku tetap melakukannya, jika itu memang keinginan kakakku.

 _ **Happiness is Random…**_

 _ **Artinya kebahagiaan itu bisa didapatkan dimana saja dan kapan saja, tergantung situasi. Dan sebenarnya pemicu kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang itu berbeda.**_

 _ **Happiness is either given to you or not.**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan itu relatif, entah merupakan sesuatu yang dianugerahkan pada kita atau bukan…itu tergantung bagaimana kita menerimanya.**_

 _ **Atau mungkin bagaimana kita membuat kebahagiaan kita sendiri.**_

 _ **I'll be happy when I achieve…**_

 _ **Apa yang membuatku bahagia?**_

 _ **Apa karena pencapaianku?**_

 _ **Hasilnya atau kah bagaimana aku berkeja keras demi mencapai tujuanku?**_

 _ **Atau kah…keduanya?**_

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Sebelumnya, saat aku membaca buku ini, aku sama sekali belum bisa menanggapi apa isi buku ini.

Tapi sekarang, saat aku membacakannya untuk Kak Taufan, aku merasa…

Aku kembali menemukan tujuanku…

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit, aku menutup buku tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada Kak Taufan.

Aku bisa melihat Kak Taufan menerima buku tersebut dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, seolah berkata 'terima kasih'.

Dan entah pandanganku yang tertutupi kacamata atau bagaimana…

Aku sekilas bisa melihat warna mata Kak Taufan menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

* * *

" _Solar, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,"_

" _Apa itu, Kak Taufan?"_

" _Matahari itu…apa?"_

" _Matahari_ _adalah bola raksasa yang terbentuk dari gas hidrogen dan helium._ _Matahari_ _termasuk bintang berwarna putih yang berperan sebagai pusat tata surya. Seluruh komponen tata surya termasuk 8 planet dan bulan masing-masing-"_

" _Wow, wow, bukan itu maksudku,"_

" _Eh? Memangnya ada pengertian lain mengenai matahari?"_

" _Maksudku adalah, kenapa matahari selalu menjadi simbol dari kebahagiaan?"_

" _Eh…? A-aku tidak tau, kak. Jangan membuatku tambah bingung,"_

" _Ahahaha, kalo begitu aku beri petunjuk. Itu karena matahari itu bersinar, sama sepertimu,"_

" _He? Jadi maksudnya aku ini simbol kebahagiaan?"_

" _Hmm…aku tidak akan mengatakan itu, tapi jika kau mau berpikir seperti itu maka silahkan saja, karena jika kau bisa tersenyum, artinya adalah iya,"_

.

.

.

Minggu sore, aku kini duduk sendirian, melamun di teras rumah.

Aku mungkin sering diibaratkan sebagai matahari karena namaku, tapi aku bukanlah simbol kebahagiaan.

Simbol kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, adalah kakak keduaku…

Kakak yang selama ini selalu terlihat konyol di mataku, sangat berbeda dengan Kak Halilintar yang tegas dan Kak Gempa yang penyayang.

Aku…sulit mendeskripsikan Kak Taufan itu seperti apa.

Tapi kini aku sadar, tanpa Kak Taufan, tidak akan yang namanya kebahagiaan di keluarga kami.

Dan tanpa adanya kebahagiaan, kehidupan kami tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Menghela napas lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menatap langit biru yang cerah dihiasi awan.

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang samar-samar membuatku merasa tenang.

Angin…

Kak Taufan itu seperti angin.

Sifatnya yang blak-blakan, menyejukkan, dan bebas seperti angin yang bertiup menuju ujung dunia.

Aku terkadang berpikir…

Apa Kak Taufan tidak pernah merasa sedih?

Yah, merajuk pada Kak Halilintar sih pernah, tapi jika benar-benar merasa sedih?

Yang selalu ada diingatanku, dan kakak-kakakku yang lain adalah, senyuman Kak Taufan.

Senyuman yang tanpa kusadari membawa ketenangan tersendiri untukku.

Kira-kira apa tanggapan yang lainnya mengenai senyuman Kak Taufan?

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kak Taufan bahagia?

Bagaikan hembusan angin, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja merasuki otakku.

Rasanya sangat aneh…

Apa aku selalu sekritis ini soal perasaan?

Sebenarnya dimataku, Kak Taufan itu seperti apa?

Apa sebenarnya bahagia itu?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan…membuatku bingung dengan diriku sendiri.

Bingung dengan jawabannya.

Bingung dengan semuanya.

* * *

" _Kak Taufan, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kakak bahagia?" Solar bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

" _Kau masih penasaran?" dan seperti sebelumnya, Taufan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sebagai jawaban._

" _Aku serius, kak. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat kakak bahagia? Apa…kakak tak pernah merasa lelah saat tersenyum?" Solar bertanya lagi, kali ini sedikit mendesak sang kakak._

" _Oke, oke…pertama, aku tersenyum karena aku senang, dan merasa senang itu tidak melelahkan. Jawabannya hanya seperti itu. Tapi…" Taufan menghela napas. Sebelah tangannya terangkat kemudian menepuk pelan kepala sang adik bungsu._

" _Alasan kenapa seseorang bisa bahagia itu berbeda-beda. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah temukan Happy Place mu," ucapnya dengan senyuman khas nya._

" _Happy Place? Uhh…apakah itu adalah kebahagiaan sejati?" Tanya Solar lagi._

" _Entahlah…aku bahkan tak tau apa itu kebahagiaan sejati. Apa mungkin…kebahagiaan abadi? Atau mungkin…kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah lenyap? Ah, sama saja yah.." Taufan terkekeh pelan._

" _Kebahagiaan abadi…?" kini Solar semakin penasaran._

 _Benarkah kebahagiaan sejati itu adalah perasaan bahagia yang tidak akan hilang?_

 _Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya bahagia?_

.

.

.

"Kak Halilintar, Solar belum pulang…apa…kakak bisa mengantarkan makanan untuk Kak Taufan?" Boboiboy Gempa bertanya ragu pada sang kakak sulung yang tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan ekspresi apapun semenjak peristiwa setahun lalu.

Halilintar terdiam, seketika pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan karatenya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa?" sahut Halilintar pelan.

"Aku…aku harus ke sekolah. Blaze berkelahi lagi, dan aku tidak mau Ice dan Thorn terlibat," Gempa menjawab dengan suara tak kalah pelan.

Rahang Halilintar mengeras.

Lagi-lagi mereka…

"Huh…taruh saja makanannya di meja. Aku akan mengantarnya setelah aku selesai," sahut Halilintar pada akhirnya.

Gempa tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih…aku pergi dulu," ucap Gempa sebelum pergi meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

Halilintar sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk mendengarkan permintaan Gempa.

Mungkin lebih baik makanan itu dibiarkan saja di atas meja, biar Solar yang mengantarnya jika dia pulang nanti.

Satu tahun yang lambat, itulah yang dirasakan Halilintar.

Halilintar adalah orang yang dingin dan introvert, tapi kecelakaan yang menimpa adik pertamanya setahun lalu tersebut membuatnya semakin menutup dirinya, bahkan terhadap saudara kembarnya yang lain.

Dan mereka semua memakluminya.

Itu karena…hilangnya senyuman diantara mereka, membuat hubungan mereka meregang.

Dan Halilintar merasa…mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Karena dengan begitu, dia tidak akan merasa seperti ini lagi terhadap saudara kembarnya yang lain.

.

.

.

Pintu dibuka perlahan, Halilintar tidak mengatakan apa-apa melihat Taufan, dengan tatapan kosongnya menatap sekilas ke arahnya dan kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

Halilintar yang pada dasarnya tidak banyak bicara juga hanya diam dan meletakkan makan malam Taufan di atas nakas.

Sebelum pergi, Halilintar masih sempat memperhatikan Taufan sebentar.

Melihat bagaimana adik pertamanya itu membuka lembar demi lembar buku dengan wajah datar membuat Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya.

Mendadak dia jadi ragu apa benar yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Boboiboy Taufan, adik pertamanya yang biasanya ceria dan jahil, terlihat benar-benar berbeda.

Halilintar menghela napas, ingin rasanya dia berteriak, melepaskan emosi yang selama ini sudah tertimbun dalam dirinya.

Hanya saja…dia tidak tau bagaimana melepaskannya.

"Ah…" Halilintar yang ingin melangkah keluar tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah skateboard yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat pintu.

Skateboard biru tua dengan motif angin.

Barang kesukaan Taufan dulu.

Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

Barang seperti tidak seharusnya diletakkan sembarang begini. Hanya karena Taufan sudah tidak lagi turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Menghela napas, Halilintar kemudian memungut papan seluncur tersebut, hendak memindahkannya ke tempat yang aman.

Pemuda serba merah-hitam itu jadi mulai berpikir, apa sebaiknya benda ini dijual saja?

"Board…"

"Hah?" Halilintar yang baru saja mau meletakkan papan berwarna biru tersebut ke dalam lemari langsung terdiam dan beralih menatap sang adik yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Skateboard…" Taufan bergumam sangat pelan. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuat Halilintar sulit untuk menerka ekspresinya saat ini.

"Aku…sering memainkan itu dulu ya…?" ucapan Taufan selanjutnya seolah-olah membuat beban berat yang selama ini mengganjal di tubuh Halilintar lenyap seketika.

"Kau…bilang apa?" gumam Halilintar, masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi karena tertekan kan?

"Skateboard…" Taufan berucap lagi, tapi kali ini pandangan matanya lurus menatap mata semerah batu ruby milik Halilintar.

Sedangkan si Boboiboy sulung hanya bisa terdiam.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun, dia bisa mendengar suara dari adik pertamanya tersebut.

Dan tidak hanya itu.

Matanya…meski hanya sedikit, tapi Halilintar bisa melihat warna biru secerah langit itu mulai kembali, seperti awan mendung yang telah pergi setelah menurunkan hujan.

* * *

" _Kak Taufan, terima kasih," Taufan yang sedang membersihkan papan seluncurnya menatap bingung ke arah Solar yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang cukup aneh._

" _Untuk apa?" tanya Taufan sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

" _Entahlah…aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah mengajariku apa itu kebahagiaan," jawab Solar._

" _Hee? Memangnya kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Taufan lagi._

" _Belum sih…tapi aku merasa, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menemukannya," tekad Solar._

" _Hahaha, kalo begitu semoga berhasil~" sahut Taufan yang kemudian tertawa karena kenyataan bahwa ternyata seorang Solar bisa benar-benar mempertanyakan yang namanya 'kebahagiaan'._

.

.

.

"I-ingatan Kak Taufan…mulai kembali?!" Gempa histeris mendengar laporan dari dokter yang memeriksa keadaan kakak keduanya tersebut.

Setelah mendengar laporan Halilintar mengenai Taufan yang kembali bicara setelah sekian lama dan menyinggung ingatan lamanya, tanpa pikir panjang Gempa langsung menghubungi dokter yang sebelum ini juga memerika keadaan sang Boboiboy bernomor dua.

Dan fakta bahwa ingatan Taufan bisa kembali, itu benar-benar menggemparkan para Boboiboy yang mendengar laporan tersebut.

"T-tapi…sebelumnya kalian berkata ingatan Kak Taufan tidak akan kembali," ucap Blaze yang masih sulit untuk percaya.

"Yah…kami hanya bilang ingatannya hampir mustahil untuk dikembalikan, tapi kelihatannya amnesia yang di derita anak ini tidak termasuk amnesia permanen, tapi karena kecelakaan waktu itu mungkin menyebabkan trauma pada otaknya, itu membuatnya kesulitan mengingat masa lalunya atau pun menyerap informasi baru," jelas sang dokter yang kelihatannya senang karena sudah berhasil menemukan pencerahan.

"Jadi…?" Thorn bertanya dengan ragu.

"Jadi, ingatannya bisa dikembalikan. Meski sulit, tapi saya rasa ada metode tersendiri yang bisa membuatnya mengingat dan menerima informasi lagi. Jujur saja, kasus seperti ini jarang terjadi. Saudara kalian sangat beruntung," penjelasan sang dokter kali ini sukses membuat kelima Boboiboy yang menyimak menghela napas lega.

Bahkan, Halilintar tidak ragu untuk menunjukkan betapa senangnya dia mendengar kabar ini.

"Kalian jalani saja pelan-pelan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa," tandas sang dokter sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, dokter," ucap Gempa dengan senyuman yang menghiasi parasnya.

Sang dokter balas tersenyum kemudian pamit meninggalkan kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Oke…Kak Taufan mungkin bisa sembuh, jadi…kita akan melakukannya perlahan. Kalian bisa bersabar kan?" tanya Gempa kemudian.

"Tentu saja, demi Kak Taufan!" sahut Blaze yang semangatnya mulai kembali.

"Ya. Demi Kak Taufan," sambung Thorn dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi senyuman juga tak luput dari parasnya.

"Hmm..." Ice menyahut singkat, tapi sama seperti yang lain, senyuman juga menghiasi wajahnya.

Sedangkan Halilintar tidak menyahut, tapi sorot mata merahnya yang melembut sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban bagi Gempa.

"Oke…itu artinya tinggal satu persoalan lagi," Gempa mendesah lega. Sayang sekali adik bungsu mereka tidak ada di tempat karena kesibukan kegiatan clubnya…

* * *

 _ **Manusia pernah merasa bahagia bukan? Sekecil apapun, sesingkat apapun, semua manusia pasti pernah…paling tidak merasa senang.**_

 _ **Dan perasaan itu tidak datang pada kualitas mau pun kuantitas.**_

 _ **Hal yang bisa membuat manusia bahagia itu bermacam-macam.**_

 _ **Sulit untuk dijelaskan…**_

 _ **Sulit untuk dibayangkan…**_

 _ **Tapi manusia bisa merasakannya.**_

.

.

.

Mengabaikan diskusi yang kini dijalani oleh club fotografi yang ku ikuti, aku langsung menarik kameraku dan berlari dengan terburu-buru menyusuri trotoar.

Aku berlari seolah-olah jika aku memperlambat lariku sedikit saja, apa yang sedang kunantikan akan lenyap.

Pesan singkat dari Kak Gempa benar-benar membuat jantungku berpacu.

Aku tau Kak Gempa, dan kakakku yang satu itu tidak akan mungkin berbohong apalagi mengenai saudara kembarnya.

 _ **Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri…**_

 _ **Aku tidak merasa begitu sedih saat Kak Taufan kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia yang hampir permanen.**_

 _ **Yah, sedih karena suasana disekitarku itu memang kurasakan, tapi…setelah itu semua berakhir, aku kembali bersikap seperti biasa.**_

 _ **Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku uring-uringan adalah, karena aku masih punya satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.**_

 _ **Dan kali ini, apa aku bisa menemukan jawabannya?**_

.

.

.

" _Hey, Solar…apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini?"_

" _Eh? Maksudnya?"_

" _Perasaanmu saat ini…apa kau merasa senang, sedih, atau mungkin marah?"_

" _Hmm…apa termotivasi itu termasuk?"_

" _Ah…ahahahaha…mungkin…?"_

* * *

Tanpa repot-repot melepaskan sepatuku, aku berlari memasuki rumah kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu kamar yang beberapa bulan ini sering aku kunjungi.

"Kak…Taufan…?" dengan terengah-engah, aku bisa melihat Kak Taufan, dengan hoodie biru tua nya, sedang meletakkan sebuah buku yang sangat aku ketahui ke dalam rak bukunya.

"Ah…" Kak Taufan berbalik menatapku.

Mata itu…mata biru yang entah kenapa sangat ku rindukan itu…

"Aku…sepertinya sudah mulai mengerti dengan kondisiku. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku belum bisa ingat sepenuhnya dengan diriku sendiri, tapi yang pasti…aku merasa bahagia karena kalian tidak pernah berhenti berharap padaku," aku benar-benar terpana mendengar bagaimana Kak Taufan mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang.

"Jadi…" Kak Taufan meraih topi biru abu-abu miliknya, kemudian memakainya dengan posisi menyamping, sama seperti yang aku ingat.

"Mau menunjukkan padaku, bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan kebahagiaan itu, Solar?" Kak Taufan berkata dengan seulas senyum dengan mata birunya yang cerah dan menyejukkan.

Senyum itu…

Senyum yang tidak lebar, tapi entah kenapa, benar-benar membuatku terpana.

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, aku bahkan tak tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa ini yang namanya bahagia?

Tapi…kenapa aku malah meneteskan air mata?

Padahal saat yang lain diliputi kesedihan saat kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, aku malah tidak merasakan apapun, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak tau apa yang kurasakan.

Aku menyentuh air mata yang mengalir di pipi ku.

Apa mungkin ini…merupakan tangisan bahagia?

Aku memang pernah membaca artikel mengenai itu, tapi aku tidak tau…bahwa ternyata rasanya akan setenang ini.

Aku sudah tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, hingga akhirnya tubuhku bergerak begitu saja dan langsung mendekap Kak Taufan erat-erat.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku…merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama…

Aku menemukan jawabannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kak Taufan…" aku berbisik pelan, membiarkan air mataku mengalir membasahi jaket biru Kak Taufan.

Aku tidak pernah tau kalo menangis dan tersenyum itu ternyata terasa sehangat ini.

Aku merasakan kedua lengan Kak Taufan perlahan melingkari punggungku, balas memelukku.

Dan aku…bisa tau kalo saat ini Kak Taufan sedang tersenyum meskipun aku tidak melihatnya.

"Aku pulang," gumamnya dengan pelan, dan semakin membuat air mataku mengalir deras, tapi juga membuat senyumanku semakin lebar.

 _ **Aku sekarang mengerti, alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku ini adalah, karena jawaban itu sudah ada disekitarku selama ini.**_

 _ **Jawaban yang relatif, sulit dideskripsikan.**_

 _ **Seseorang yang tersenyum bukan berarti dia bahagia, tapi orang yang bahagia, sudah pasti akan tersenyum.**_

 _ **Dan yang pasti, kebahagiaan sejati itu bukanlah kebahagiaan yang bertahan selamanya dan tidak akan lenyap.**_

 _ **Justru karena itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa menghilang kapan saja, kebahagiaan itu bisa terasa…istimewa.**_

 _ **Dan selagi kebahagiaan itu ada, kita harus menikmatinya.**_

 _ **Karena kebahagiaan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dimiliki, diambil, dikuasai, atau dicari.**_

 _ **Setiap menit yang dihiasi kasih sayang, senyuman, dan keteguhan untuk menjalani hidup.**_

 _ **Itulah…kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.**_

 _ **Setidaknya, bagiku.**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan kalian?**_

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Twelve Weeks Happiness Program by Ash Stuart  
**_

 _ **Happiness cannot be traveled to, owned, earned, worn or consumed. Happiness is the spiritual experience of living every minute with love, grace, and gratitude. (Denis Waitley)**_

 **Hello~~ fict baru lagi…dan kali ini dipersembahkan untuk Taufan ku tersayang, meski saaaaangat telat X'D**

 **Oke, alasan saya membuat fict ini karena…saya yang udah jatuh cinta sama bromance TauSol.**  
 **No offense, HaliTau dan SolarThorn tetap dihati, tapi friendship antara Angin dengan Cahaya yang ditunjukkan di Angin Saga, membuatku ketagihan bikin fict tentang mereka XD**

 **Yah, sebenarnya friendship nya Angin, Tanah dan Cahaya, tapi kapan-kapan deh bikin tentang mereka bertiga #plak**  
 **Eeeh…tentu saja setelah melunasi hutang ahahahaha #bow**

 **Fict ini settingnya apaan sih? Nggak jelas ya?  
Well…sebenarnya fanfiction ini setengahnya adalah kata hati Solar, yang beberapa ditulis berdasarkan sudut pandang tokoh pertama serba tahu. Well, Solar memang serba tahu kan? Bukannya tempe~ #krik**

 **Jadi, Solar sebenarnya mengidap Alexithymia, yaitu semacam gangguan psikologis dimana seseorang sulit menebak perasaannya sendiri dan tidak memiliki rasa empati karena memiliki pikiran yang terlalu logis.**

 **Debutnya Cahaya di BBB Galaxy sebenarnya sedikit membuat saya mikir, bagaimana Boboiboy harus membangkitkan Cahaya menggunakan intelektualitas, yang secara teknis adalah logika ketimbang perasaan, dan dari situ lah saya terinspirasi membuat fict ini XD**

 **Yah, meski akhirnya kelainan yang dimiliki Solar disini tidak benar-benar 'kelainan' karena toh pada akhirnya dia paham juga dengan perasaannya sendiri dan mulai merasakan kebahagiaan~**

 **Halcyon sendiri artinya kebahagiaan dalam konteks menenangkan atau menyejukkan. XD**

 **Oke sampai disini saja catatan gaje saya, yang niat memberi kritik dan saran, atau sekedar komentar, silahkan ke kotak review~ apa definisi kebahagiaan menurut kalian? ^^**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di next fiction~**

 **Review please~**


End file.
